Froslass
Froslass is a Dual Ice/Ghost type Pokemon. In the Hoenn Elite Four in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Froslass is used by Elite Four Glacia; but if your starter Pokemon was Torchic then it can be the best way to battle a Froslass. It can only evolve from Snorunt by a Dawn Stone if the gender of Snorunt is Female. Race wins With Germany, 2013- #Texas, 2013 #Detroit Race 2, 2014 IndyCar history In her early beginning, Froslass played for Russia's national team, but failed to qualify for every list from 2007 to 2012. In Froslass' IndyCar history, Froslass won two races and multiple poles, including back-to-back poles at Long Beach and Barber in the 2015 season. Froslass was an IndyCar contender to win the title for all of their appearances. Froslass has been playing for the Germany national IndyCar team since the 2013 IndyCar Series season; this was additionally her seventh IndyCar season since her debut with Russia in 2007. Froslass' best finishes with the team were first twice with Marco Andretti; Texas Motor Speedway in 2013 and Detroit Belle Isle Grand Prix in 2014 with Castroneves as a driver; and 3rd at Phoenix with Will Power as a driver after missing the first race due to an illness. Froslass has made two Autosport Year-End Top 50 Drivers, in 2013 and 2014. Froslass failed to qualify for the 2015 list, because of their winless record. ;Autosport Top 50 Drivers 2013 In her IndyCar debut with Germany, Froslass finished second at the Grand Prix of St Pete, behind Fennekin. She had led Germany to first in the standings from their Texas win to their Houston gearbox problems. She also appeared in Germany's Riberiao Preto race weekend from August 9 to 11, 2013, but the Germans lost 1-0 (retired) to the Eeveelutions, who all played for underdogs Romania. Froslass struggled in the Houston weekend, as her team wasn't able to post a top 10 finish and instead finish outside the top 15 in both races; ending herself and Germany's team; 18th and 23rd. 2014 In 2014, Froslass raced with Germany once again. Froslass started her BATC warmup in the USA with wins over fellow German Birdo and Russian Garbodor. She started 2014 at the St. Pete Grand Prix. After starting 10th she finished 3rd, another good finish at St. Pete with the German team. This was her first podium and her last until the 2014 Grand Prix of Indianapolis, which was hosted by her team. At Long Beach, she started 9th but eventually finished 11th because of a penalty for jumping the restart. She won the Detroit Belle Isle second race with her team. Eventually her team finished 2nd in the standings, behind Will Power of Team Australia. She struggled in the second half of the season, as her team finished mostly in the 11th-20th range. At Mid-Ohio, Froslass failed to qualify for the second round of qualifying for the first time since 2013. Froslass was experiencing throttle problems, which forced her nation to be 4 laps down; and finished 19th in the race. For the second consecutive year, Froslass qualified for the Autosport Top 50 Drivers of 2014. 2015 Froslass was also included in Germany's squad for the 2015 IndyCar Series season. Froslass made every Firestone Fast Six with Germany for every race expect Toronto and Sonoma. Finishing 5th in the final standings with Germany, 2015 was Froslass' first winless season and her lowest finish in an IndyCar series season since 2012. Her team automatically qualified by the virtue of being the hosts of the 2015 Angie's List Grand Prix of Indianapolis, which will take place the day before the 40th birthday. With the German national team, Froslass surprisingly finished last at the 2015 MAVTV 500. The Milwaukee qualifications saw a first failure for Froslass; meaning that Germany had to start 24th and then rally back to finish 2nd; Froslass from 24th to 2nd was considered to be one of the best comebacks in BATC history. Sonoma was the only time that Froslass failed to qualify for the qualification second round. ;Froslass' Qualifying record (2015) 2016 Froslass is set to play in the 2016 IndyCar series season with Germany; but instead she chose with her team to cheer for Will Power. It will be Froslass' first season without driving for Hélio Castroneves since 2012. By Racer, Froslass' team is considered to be one of the contenders for the 2016 crown. At St. Pete, despite crashing herself in the first practice, her team topped the next two practices. Froslass' German side won the pole for the Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg pole. Eventually Froslass didn't start, the first time Froslass withdrew from an event since Milwaukee in 2015, where Froslass withdrew from qualifying due to arriving the track late. Phoenix, Long Beach and Barber saw Froslass finish inside the top 10 in all three races after qualifying inside the top 10. She entered the American Ninja Warrior competition with Germany in Indianapolis. Froslass made at least the quarterfinals in the team competition with Germany, where they lost to Turkey. Froslass qualified 12th for Indy GP road course but was evaporated to 10th due to the penalties of Rahal and Newgarden. This was Froslass' lowest qualifying position since Sonoma in 2015; when she drove for Hélio Castroneves that time. This was the first time Froslass wasn't able to play the Fast Six since Sonoma in 2015 where Froslass was ousted in the first round of qualifying. She finished 19th with the team; her lowest since Fontana in 2015. She qualified for the first season with Germany of Fictional BATC Family Feud. Froslass will be playing against Romanians in July 2016, where Froslass is aiming for the Brazil revenge. Relationships With Sceptile Froslass started a relationship with Sceptile in Froslass' first IndyCar season with Russia's team. Froslass and Sceptile played a very big role in the 2013 IndyCar championship, where Froslass lost to Sceptile by finishing 6th in the race and 2nd in the standings. With Sceptile choosing Hawksworth for the next years, Froslass has turned this head-to-head record with Sceptile from a negative to a positive. In the St. Pete meeting in 2016, Sceptile shocked Froslass due to Power not starting the race. Froslass and Sceptile met in the Indian Wells math tournament's first round; Froslass won the match. With Galvantula Froslass has a relationship with Galvantula. Evenly she has an even record with Galvantula, a Pokemon of Russia. Additionally, the two tragically meet together in every IndyCar race to date since 2013. Additionally, the two were both in the podium for the first IndyCar race in 2013, at St. Petersburg; both finishing behind Fennekin, whose Fire typing kills both. Appearances outside IndyCar Froslass has appeared with the Germany national IndyCar team in Celebrity Wife Swap in 2014, swapping the team lives with Greece, who had Froslass' evolution Snorunt and Birkhead on their team. The episode aired May 27, 2014; two days after Froslass' loss to Slovakia. Froslass has also appeared in the episode Eeveelutions, airing on August 9, 2013. Race of the Stars Froslass has been to a Race of the Stars since the 2013 race. Froslass didn't exist in the first two races in 2003 and 2005; as Generation IV was released in 2006 in Japan. In 2013, Froslass finished fifth in the first race and won the second race with Germany. In 2014, Froslass did worse, finishing ninth in both races; the first being a spin in the first race and the second being a lap down. In 2015, Froslass finished last in the first race after four laps, allowing Volcarona a spot in the season 7 finals. Trivia *Since Froslass is a Ghost type, Normal and Fighting type moves don't do damage on her. *In Pokémon Shuffle as an Ice type, Normal and Fighting remove it's immunity and deals 1x and 2x damage on Froslass. *Froslass has qualified for May 10 birthdays four times with her nation representing Germany, in 2013, 2014 and 2015; and 2016 due to Honduras making it. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon universe Category:Pokemon characters Category:Ghost type Pokemon Category:Ice type Pokemon Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Toad's Friends Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Birdo's Enemies